


One Tail

by Luche_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe, Brother Complex, Creature Inheritance, Creature Tsuna, Cute, Cute Tsuna, Dom Harry, Drama, F/M, Family, Harems, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, Other, Reincarnation, Slash, Top Harry, Tsuna has an harem, Were-Creatures, Yaoi, bottom tsuna, i'll add more in the future, submissive Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luche_Potter/pseuds/Luche_Potter
Summary: Tsuna was just going to drink some Hot Chocolate, so how did this end like this? He found himself being reborn in the Harry Potter world as the little brother of a certain person, what will he do in a completely different world?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay~~  
> This is a trial so if you think I should continue, please don't forget to comment :)

_**Prologue** _

Tsuna has been reading the books of 'Harry Potter' when suddenly he was reached by a thirst, and not a simple one, but the desire for  _Hot Chocolate_.

Recently next to the corner a small stand has opened, they sell Hot Chocolate, and each time he passed next to it, a delicious smell reaches his nose, sadly he had not the time to stop and drink some…

Finally deciding he has to stop being lazy, he got up from his bed, and with a sigh, he started walking down the stairs of the house.

There was nobody in the house, his mother is away and Reborn… well, he doesn't know where is Reborn, but yes, he is away.

Humming happily under his breath, closing the door behind him, he started walking toward the small stand, it wasn't near the house, but it wasn't far so that it would be between the two.

Because he has been thinking about Hot Chocolate, Tsuna didn't feel nor saw the person following him with killing intent.

It's after walking for some minutes that he finally came near the stand, smelling once again that delicious Hot Chocolate he wanted to taste for already a long time.

He smiled at the woman;

"Can I have Hot chocolate?" he asked happily licking his lips, and the woman nodded with a kind smile, giving him a cup.

Because he was turning around, he didn't see the face of horror on the woman face, and when he heard her cry, it was too late.

When he finally turned around, he found a gun pointing toward his forehead;

"Why…?" he asked looking at the person with wide eyes.

"You're too weak…" the person murmured, and with a click, Tsuna died.

* * *

Today is a typical day for Reborn, except for one thing, he has been forced to get a checkup with Shamal, he wasn't happy, and for Shamal's case… he would prefer a woman.

The sun Arcobaleno just continued smiling with his baby face, but internally, he was exhausted.

It was some minutes later that his phone went off;

"Ciaossu?"

"R-Reborn…!"

Reborn blinked, the person on the phone seemed to be in shock and worry.

"I- I- Oh dio! Tsuna went out for some Hot Chocolate, the one around the corner, it was in full view of the public bu-" Reborn cut him;

"Explain"

The person in the phone shut for some seconds, mulling over how to pass the news then finally opened his mouth;

"T-The Decimo is… dead"

Suddenly, Reborn felt like if someone had thrown cold water into him, his eyes widened minutely;

"Repeat"

" _He's dead_ " the voice choked out "the traitor…"

Reborn just cut the call and looked down, his eyes holding almost a maniacal glint;

"I have to go."

Without saying anything more, he jumped off the table, landing on the floor and started running out the place, Shamal looking after him in confusion;

"Reborn…?"

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a very dark space with hints of red, he tried to move, but he could barely move.

He was confused; he was sure he was killed by someone some seconds ago… strangely, he knows the person, but he can't remember their face… who was it?

He tried once again to move and finally moved a little, eventually sensing the walls around him, he touched them, and they seemed to be… like meat.

He wanted to frown but he couldn't, so instead, he kicked, the kick was answered by the walls around him trembling and a feminine sound that seemed to be like a chuckle.

What the hell is happening to Tsuna?

 


	2. Reincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katekyo hitman reborn nor Harry Potter are mines, they're to their respective authors!
> 
> Warning :
> 
> Giving Birth
> 
> Words :
> 
> 1.200 (without comments and all that)

_**Chapter 1** _

_**Reincarnated.** _

Tsuna has been already for a long time in this place; he doesn't know how many, usually, Tsuna would have been scared, but strangely, he wasn't.

Majority of time he would be sleeping but when he is awake, he can feel different things, like the walls around him vibrating or trembling, before he could hear noises and see but with time, he couldn't anymore, it scared him for some time but thankfully, he calmed down when he felt the walls around him, this place makes him feel safe and warm.

Time passed, and the walls around him became smaller and smaller, he could move a little more too, feeling better the walls and kicking them, before one kick would take all his forces but now he can kick one or two times, searching for a comfortable position, he liked the fact that each time he kicked, he would feel a happy feeling, it wasn't his, but someone's else.

It was with time that Tsuna felt something extra in his body, and it shocked him.

It felt like if he has an extra limb, twitching behind him, he was entirely sure he didn't have this before.

He wasn't sure how to explain it…

Instead, he decided to sleep; time passes faster when he sleeps.

* * *

Tsuna was  _scared._

The walls around him were retracting around his boy, and something is starting to suck his head, crushing his body and pushing him out his haven.

 _What the hell!?_ He though in shock.

It was after what seemed to have been hours that he finally was expulsed and he felt cold air, different smells attacking his nose, he started crying.

It was a surprise for Tsuna to start crying after all he has stopped crying a long time ago, Reborn has made sure about that.

Talking about Reborn, Tsuna is curious, how did he take it?

His heart hurts when he thinks about Reborn, recently he has been developing some not so healthy feelings for Reborn, and Tsuna was confused, he didn't like boy's, did he?

He wanted to sigh but instead shuddered when big things that felt like hands turned around his body, cleaning him of that liquid he hasn't felt until now and letting him even colder, thankfully some seconds later a fluffy thing was cocooned around his body, making it difficult for him to move.

Finally, he was passed to another pair of giant hands, those smaller, and his nose was assaulted by a vanilla smell, being moved to a warmer place around the arms of the woman (because he could feel plushy things under his head) and he finally calmed down, growing sleepy, this person was familiar, the same aura he felt in the haven, he finally felt safe and eventually, fell asleep.

* * *

Tsuna blinked when his eyes were assaulted by a light, and slowly, he opened them.

He looked around curiously, it has been already a long time since his rebirth, because yes, he has found he has been… reincarnated, he was going to say Reborn, but it hurts to say that name when he knows he will never see him again.

He tried to turn his face around to see but his neck wouldn't obey him, so he puffed his cheeks.

_Chuckle_

He looked up with big eyes when he heard a feminine giggle, and he was happy he could finally hear songs and noises around him, though this place was rather calm.

"Hello," the woman said with a smile and, Tsuna smiled back, this smell… it's his mother, the vanilla smell he loves so much.

He is surprised when he sees how beautiful she is, with long black hair, a skin a chocolate color, in the middle, he would say, big blue eyes surrounded by long eyelashes, red lips smiling at him.

It seems Tsuna his born in an English family, or at least one that talks English by the language she is talking to him, and thankfully, those last times Tsuna has become better at English, being forced to study day and night by Reborn.

"You finally opened your eyes… it has taken a lot of time, dear" she murmured, caressing Tsuna's cheek, being careful not to scratch him with her long nails.

It was when she approached her face toward him that Tsuna saw those things on her head, they looked like fox ears, and he reached his small hands curiously, absently noting that instead of dark skin like he expected, it was white…

He pouted, this meant he was different than his mother, and he didn't want that.

Tsuna giggled when he felt the soft ears in his small hands, his mother letting him do whatever he wanted with her ears.

Tsuna was surprised about this but… maybe he just wasn't born in the same world that he was before?

Tsuna was an open minded person after all, and he has read a lot about reincarnation fics and fantasy mangas.

Humming, his mother finally decided it was enough of playing and took Tsuna's small body in her arms.

Tsuna took this opportunity to see his room;

It was a big room with dark green walls and a wood floor, in the middle was a big bed, next to it, the crib where Tsuna has been, some toy's were scattered around the room, and Tsuna started thinking maybe he has a sibling, a tea table was toward the right of the room.

His family seemed to be rich by the quality of it…

He wanted to investigate a little more, but his mother didn't let him the time to do this because she started walking toward the door and walking out into a long hallway;

"I'm sure your big bro will be happy of seeing you" she smiled then started walking in silence for some seconds until finally, she stopped in front of a big red-wood door.

Opening it, they were assaulted by warm air, and Tsuna sighed in comfort, it felt too good, when they walked in Tsuna could see it was a playing area with toys, plushies, and, others scattered around the room.

What surprised Tsuna is when he saw the toy's flying around the room, he looked at them with big eyes and even tried to catch one, sadly, his arms just don't want to answer him like he would like them to.

It's when his mother finally stopped in the middle of the room, sitting down and moving Tsuna to his lap that he saw the baby in front of them.

The baby seemed to be at least one year old with curly black hair, big blue eyes and like their mother, chocolate skin.

He wanted to put, he knew he wasn't adopted, and he was starting to be jealous of that skin, it seemed too soft… and chocolate… and he has to stop thinking about that because he's starting to drool.

The baby blinked at Tsuna then, moving his hand toward Tsuna head, he started patting.

Their mother chuckled;

"Blaise, meet your little brother, Aurelio" she smiled at both of them and suddenly, Tsuna, now Aurelio, wanted to groan.

What did Italian people have with him!?

* * *

This is Blaise :

This is Aurelio/Tsuna;

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my new fic :D, if you liked it, don't forget to Review~~ NO REVIEW NO LIFE
> 
> Questions :
> 
> 1\. Do you like the chapter?
> 
> 2\. Do you like the fact that Tsuna, now Aurelio is a Zabini? :)
> 
> 3\. Did you have problems understanding something?
> 
> 4\. Did you find many errors?
> 
> Thanks for answering those questions, it takes just two seconds~~!


	3. Srry

Sorry all of you but I have a big problem in real life so... I don't think I will abandon this fic but I will put it in pause.


End file.
